This invention relates generally to a catalytic insert for an existing fireplace, and, more particularly, to an insert that is adjustable to numerous different configurations of existing fireplaces.
For a number of years, homeowners have been replacing existing wood-burning fireplaces with gas-burning fireplaces. In particular, these fireplaces utilize artificial logs (for instance, ceramic logs) that have a gas burner outlet below the logs to simulate burning firewood. Additionally, many homes are constructed with dedicated gas-burning fireplaces. In order to operate a gas-type fireplace that has been converted from an existing wood-burning fireplace, it is necessary that the flue be open when the gas burner is operating. This is to ensure that a majority of harmful gases (for instance, carbon monoxide) generated by the burner are vented outside the room in which the fireplace is located. Additionally, dedicated gas-burning fireplaces in homes usually also will have a flue for venting harmful gases to the exterior of the home. Where an existing wood-burning fireplace is converted to a commercially available clean-burning gas-type fireplace, the homeowner making the conversion cannot be assured that the flue draw of the fireplace is adequate enough to vent sufficient levels of harmful gases to the atmosphere. Therefore, there is at least the potential that harmful gases could be exiting the open face of the fireplace and entering the room. An additional disadvantage associated with gas-burning fireplaces that utilize a flue is that oftentimes substantial amounts of heat are lost during the venting of gases to the atmosphere. Furthermore, the insulation characteristics of the home in which the fireplace is located can sometimes be affected by an open flue.
There are also commercially available clean-burning gas fireplaces that can be installed and that allow the closure of the flue. These units are rated to return an acceptable level of harmful gases to a room with the flue closed. However, such clean-burning fireplaces can oftentimes be misinstalled or improperly adjusted such that unacceptable levels of harmful gases enter the room. Further, although such clean-burning units may meet safety standards by allowing only a certain level of harmful gases into the room, oftentimes it may be desirable to further decrease the level of harmful gases below set safety standards. Still further, sometimes homeowners utilize wood chips in clean-burning units. In such instances, the level of harmful gases may rise above established safety levels.
Therefore, a retrofit insert structure is needed which will help alleviate the problems with the prior art fireplace structures discussed above.